A Family
by tkhiroshi
Summary: Simple enough, it's an ending I hope for in The High Lord.
1. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** The High Lord is a fiction owned by Trudi Canavan. I am merely fantasizing what could have been the ending I hope for. No offence to you, Trudi. I truly admire your work.

**Chapter 39**

**Note:** I wish Akkarin to live. Hell, I think majority of the readers do. Most importantly, we want to see Sonea happy (or perhaps a few of us cause others might want Akkarin for themselves, lol).

Sonea reached into Akkarin's mind and it was empty. She was terrified and refused to believe that she had lost someone she loved when she had just discover her feelings not long ago.

_A week?_ Or two weeks, maybe. She had lost count and losing her sanity as well.

Rothen and Dorrien hurried towards her. She knew people are coming but she doesn't seem to care because the attention is paid to the one man lying on the ground lifeless.

_NO!_ Realization hit her.

_I have to try!_

Removing herself from the ground, she ran to the Arena. Rothen and Dorrien were surprised and they hurried after her. Lord Balkan was the only one crounching over Akkarin.

When Sonea reached the Arena, she began to absorb the power from the shield. Rothen and Dorrien stared at her in horror.

"What is she doing?!" Rothen asked worriedly.

"I... I don't know..." Dorrien couldn't find an explanation for her behaviour for simply using black magic on the Arena.

Sonea stopped and ran past them without even acknowledging them. They felt hurt but they understood the reason behind her ignorance. Akkarin is her concern now. Again, they followed her.

Lord Balkan was still crounching over Akkarin when Sonea came back to the scene.

"Lord Balkan, please excuse me. I need some space." Sonea's voice was lace with desperation and panic. Lord Balkan did as requested and went to stand with Rothen and Dorrien.

Sonea pulled the knife out from Akkarin's chest and healed his wound from the inside to the outside of the skin. Dorrien looked at her with astonishment.

_Akkarin's wound is actually closing up!_ Dorrien said.

_Unbelievable..._ Rothen replied. Lord Balkan was quiet and contemplating.

Sonea reached into Akkarin's mind and started to form a source of magical power like hers in the empty space. She slowly poured more energy and tried to shape them into place. She created doors in Akkarin's head and tried to put memories of their time together into one of the doors.

The audience outside were lost of what Sonea is trying to do.

_Akkarin?_ Sonea called out in her mind.

_What is she doing?_ Dorrien asked his father.

_She is trying to... _Rothen couldn't managed to explain to his son.

_Revive Akkarin._ Lord Balkan finished Rothen's sentence.

_Akkarin!!_ The mind calling was louder this time.

Sonea's eyes flew open when he felt a heartbeat.

"Dorrien! I need your help! He's alive! He has a heartbeat!" Sonea was shouting at Dorrien incoherently.

Dorrien quickly crouched next to Sonea to feel Akkarin's pulse.

A few seconds have passed. _I can't feel anything..._

_Try harder!_ Sonea wasn't going to give up

_There you go!_

Dorrien jerked when he felt the heartbeat. It was very slow. He decided to pump Akkarin's heart. There were more heartbeats by now but he wasn't sure it was him or Akkarin himself.

Thirty seconds later, Dorrien decided to stop pumping Akkarin's heart. Amazingly, the heart was pumping by itself now.

_Dorrien! He's breathing!_

_Yes, yes, I know!_ Dorrien was excited as well.

Lord Balkan and Rothen heard what they said to each other. They were so surprised that eventually they too crouched down to feel Akkarin's pulse. Theye were equally amazed.

Sonea was smiling with tears.

_Sonea...?_

Sonea heard the soft and weak calling and she recognized the voice she could never forget.

_Akkarin! You're alive!_ She was laughing mentally. And she saw Akkarin smiling at her as she felt him connecting to her mind.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three Months Later

Akkarin was no longer the High Lord after his exile was taken back. Sonea and him were labelled as the Black Magicians and they have their own living quarters separated from the Magicians' Quarter, called Black Magicians' Quarter. Black magic has been granted as a secondary disciple taught to magicians with high reliabity of trustworthy. They are required for a truth-read in order to be taught. Novices are not allowed to learn black magic and those who learn it on their own accord shall be striped of their powers. Akkarin was given the position of the Head of Black Magic and it wasn't a surprise at all among the higher magicians. As Sonea continue to pursue her intended disciple as healer. However, she was required to teach black magic as well regualrly.

Sonea was lying on the hospital bed looking out at the sky. It was a sunny day. The hospital was set up as soon as buildings and structures were reinstated in the Guild and the city. Suddenly, the door to her hospital room burst open and Akkarin was breathing rapidly as he tries to speak.

"Akkarin, calm-" Sonea did not get to finish her sentence.

"Lady Vinara told me you are pregnant!" Akkarin's expression was lace with excitement. The way his face was trying to smile and trying to concede the excitement were indeed... very funny.

Sonea burst into laughter.

"Wait, why are you laughing?" Akkarin asked in annoyance, not just because Sonea laughed at him but also because she hasn't confirmed his statement.

"You should have seen your expression." Sonea giggled and send an image of his ealier expression to Akkarin's mind.

"Very funny..." Akkarin muttered.

"Yes, Akkarin" Sonea smiled at him.

"Yes? Yes because it's very funny or yes you are pregnant?" Akkarin asked in confusion.

Sonea rolled her eyes in exasperation. She decided the best way to tell Akkarin is to let him feel it himself. So, she took his right hand and put it on her stomach.

A moment later, Akkarin was smiling as he hugged Sonea.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father at the age of thirty-three." Akkarin mused.

"What? You want to be a father when you're eighty years old?" Sonea teased.

Akkarin released Sonea from the hug and gave her his usual stoic look.

"It doesn't work on me anymore." Sonea smiled and continued "I sure do not want to be a mother at the age of sixty-seven though."

Akkarin burst into laughter with Sonea. They were happy and they were content with their life, though they are restricted to leave the grounds of the Guild unless given permission. That doesn't seem to matter. They were going to have a child. A family.

**-The End-**


End file.
